1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a latch mechanism. More particularly, the present invention relates to a push-push type latch mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Eject type latch mechanisms are widely used in electronic devices to detachably assemble the electronic device and an assembly thereof. One such latch mechanism is a push-push type latch mechanism which latches the assembly while pushing the assembly with the push-push type latch mechanism for the first time, and ejects the assembly from the electronic device while pushing the assembly with the push-push type latch mechanism for the second time.
A conventional push-push type of a latch structure has a spring and a pushed block. The pushed block can be pushed to move along a stroke, and the spring is disposed in the way of the stroke. When the pushed block is pushed to move in the direction of the stroke to latch an assembly, the spring is compressed to store an elastic force. Then, after the pushed block is pushed again to release the spring to eject the assembly, the pushed block is pushed back to an original location by the elastic force of the compressed spring.
However, since the spring is disposed in the direction of the stroke of the pushed block, room at least for the spring is preserved in the pushed block's stroke. Thus, the length of the stroke of the pushed block cannot be decreased, and the size of the latch structure cannot be improved in effect.